the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpius (Clan Nihil)
Clan Nihil Background Scorpius was always known for being a trouble maker. It started when he was a hatchling. He would steal and lie. He'd bully his siblings. He was always the biggest of them. Always the strongest. As he grew into a young adult his crimes went from stealing and bullying to fighting and threatening. He liked to attack others, simply because he could, and he was brutal about it. His fighting was slow and heavy handed, but damaging. Most dragons never fully recovered from fighting him. When Scorpius was done with them they left with out eyes, with bones broken so badly they'd never be mended properly, with head injuries that would leave dragons with brain damage forever. Fortunately Scorpius didn't know how to defend himself, only attack. Dragons were able to find open spots on him easily. That is until Scorpius learned how to use his untapped magical potential. He learned he could combine magic with combat. He let his claws and teeth do all the damage to his opponent, but he used his magic to defend himself. He used spells to deflect his opponent's attacks. Even other attacks done with magic. He was unbeatable, unstoppable. He started to kill. Murder after murder. Dragons were getting angry, and scared. He was a terror. Something needed to be done about him. That's when the Exalted were called. The Arcanist's Exalted barely showed themselves outside of the Observatory, but when they did, they meant business. Their combined magic was no match against Scorpius. They captured him and declared him guilty. A public execution was scheduled for him. The families of the loved ones he killed demanded to see his own blood be spilled for once. They had set him up under a guillotine. He did not fight. He did not complain. Instead he only smiled and accepted his fate. "Stop!" One voice called out. All eyes turned to a small fae carrying a large pearl that glowed slightly purple "I want that one." The Exalted stared at the fae in disbelief. Scorpius watched with curiosity. The fae went on to explain that she was Andromeda, queen of Nihil and the founder of the Pearl. The Exalted seemed shocked when they realized what pearl Andromeda held, but they still told her to leave. "This dragon is a murder, we can't let you save him, even if you did find the Pearl." "So is it not true that whomever found the terrible Cassiopeia's Pearl gets to request a favor from the Arcanist's Exalted?" "No, it's true. But Pearl or not we can't let you interfere with business such as this." Andromeda went on to argue that it was no good to let a dragon like Scorpius's potential be lost. If she saved him, she'd keep him on her island, where he wouldn't be able to escape. After much arguing and angry yells from the bloodthirsty crowd, finally the Exalted agreed and let Andromeda take Scorpius. After the angry crowd had left Andromeda had told Scorpius he did not have to join her clan, but if he did he would be in charge of the brutal and bloody arena battles. Scorpius didn't even hesitate when he said he's love to live in Nihil. Present: Just as promised, Scorpius is now in charge of Clan Nihil's arena games. He makes sure the games are as violent as possible and they involve a combination of magic and combat. It is during the games the monster Vulpecula is let out to play, it is where apprentices are tested, clan members are punished, and prisoners are killed. Really the games and how to play them are endless and Scorpius loves mixing it up. Sometimes he even joins in on the fun. The games are always an exciting time for the clan and it's a treat each time they're held. Personality Scorpius is incredibly rude and violent. He loves taking advantage of others and running his arena. He considers Vulpecula his 'pet' since he's in charge of the skinwalker. He feeds and cares for the creature and only he ever releases Vulpecula from their cell. They have an odd relationship. Relationships Vulpecula: Romantic partner? We just don't know Trivia * Theme Die Tonight Live Forever by Innerpartysystem * Bisexual * Trans * Named after a constellation Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Mirror Category:Male Category:Guard